<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Duck Archer Returns by NinaFujisaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603590">The Duck Archer Returns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki'>NinaFujisaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Age Swap AU, Comedy, Duck Twins, Ducktales AU, Fluff, Gen, I can't write action, They'll not be good scenes tho, a bit? i guess?, gen swap au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiverwing Quack, Lauchpad's beloved childhood show, is about to be rebooted as a brand new movie! But... The trailer shows something so different from the Quiverwing he remembers. They even changed the theme song.<br/>And that new actress... Is she good enough to play his Quiverwing? Christine Starling don't think so, and Launchpad's heart is set to believe his old hero.</p><p>There's no way Gosalyn Mallard could be Quiverwing Quack, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Della Duck &amp; Donald Duck, Gosalyn Mallard &amp; Launchpad McQuack, Launchpad McQuack &amp; Della Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Duck Archer Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here. I. AM! Ducktales is back and so am I!<br/>I'm gonna try to finish Whatever Happened to Dewey Duck before really engaging with this fic, but I couldn't control myself, I had to post this XD</p><p>I really hope you guys enjoy this story. Just a kind remind that English is my second language and I don't have a beta reader so please be nice ^^"</p><p>Have a nice reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With two identical faces staring at each other, the words “to be continued” appeared on the corner of the screen and the video was paused. Among the big crowd of eight people, just one of them applauded.</p><p>“What?? I’d never see that coming,” Launchpad said while clapping.</p><p>Della arched an eyebrow, “Wait, haven’t you seen this episode?”</p><p>“Seventy-nine times, but never on a parking lot.”</p><p>Donald just rolled his bored eyes, trying and failing to distract himself with his phone, “Everything about this is stupid.”</p><p>Della crossed her arms at her twin.</p><p>She agreed that coming to a coach store opening just to see a retired actress from an old show for the thousandth was weird, not to say obsessive. But that made Launchpad happy, and he had got her hooked on Quiverwing Quack too, so Della was happy to join him today. Besides, with Christine Starling there, she knew LP would need help.</p><p>Donald, by other hand, had never joined the QW Fanclub.</p><p>“Why did you ever come then?” she asked.</p><p>“Because Uncle Huey thinks I need sunlight and I had nothing else to do,” the boy shrugged, not regretting his words or caring about his sister’s hostility.</p><p>It was Della’s turn to roll her eyes.</p><p>“Sadly, our beloved show, Quiverwing Quack, was cancelled before we could end this story,” mourned the elder actress Christine Starling, a duck with orange hair and still yellow feathers, on a mic. “But there’s no end on the savings at Siesta Rick’s sofa fiesta!”</p><p>Even distracted-on-his-phone Donald felt cringe at the woman’s forced tone of excitement. Christine just sighed and forced one more smile as she cut the red bow with giant scissors.</p><p>“I’ll be signing autographs for one and all! If... one and all would want it.”</p><p>Yeah, no. Even before the actress finished her sentence, most part of the crew was already leaving. Christine couldn’t hold back a huff,</p><p>“Bunch of ingrates,” she groaned to herself as she walked to the autograph’s table.</p><p>Just one people was waiting on the line before Launchpad entered it, the twins following him.</p><p>“You good?” Della asked a bit worried.</p><p>“Yep, totally cool,” Launchpad confirmed, a chill smile on his beak. “Thanks for being here.”</p><p>The little girl just smiled back.</p><p>“Ok, keep it together,” The woman right behind them, though, didn’t look that ready. Her tan feathers were ruffled, and she couldn’t stop playing with her red hair. “‘Mrs. Starling, I am your biggest fan’’- No, no. ‘I have molded my entire life after yours’- No! ‘I... I WANT TO KEEP YOU IN A BIG JAR ON MY CLOSET!’”</p><p>Della could just wide her eyes and even Donald lifted his head from his phone at that phrase. What the duck-</p><p>“Heh,” Launchpad, by other hand, seemed sympathetic. “Calm down, buddy. Christine Starling’s just a regular person. Trust me, I’ve been in plenty of these signings, and someday I’ll finally meet her.”</p><p>The woman seemed suspicious, “Wait, if you’ve seemed her so many times, how come you’ve never talked to her?”</p><p>“Next!” Christine shouted.</p><p>“Ohh...”</p><p>“Oh boy-”</p><p>“Gah!”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tunk!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The woman could just blink at the now passed out Launchpad on the ground. She was worried both about him and about the distracted duck who the man crashed over. With an unamused expression, Della pointed at the boys on the ground and said to the woman.</p><p>“This is why.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp! First chapter, done!</p><p>If you liked it, please leave a kudo and a comment. Those make me want to write even more :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>